mafiagame_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dominico clan
The Dominico clan was a Sicilian mafia organization based in Erichsburg, Blaine county, headed by Sicilian mafioso Giuseppe "Joe Dominoes" Dominico from 2011 to 2014. Even though it wasn't the biggest gang in the city, it was considered to be the strongest gang in the city at the time. It was eventually rivaled by the younger, weaker Erikson gang, headed by racketeer Bugsy Erikson . The clan also had an uneasy alliance with the Genna brothers from Marsala, Sicily and Chicago, Illinois. Formation Dominick was a Sicilian Mafia boss back in Marsala since the late 1980s. He moved to Erichsburg along with several of his Mafiosi under the orders of Palermo mafia bosses. By the time he had setup his rackets, in 2011, he had about 25 Sicilian mobsters in his gang, bug by early 2013 the gang had over 40 Mafiosi; due to the Palermo bosses sending over more and more. Italian rivalry Italian mob boss Joe Masseria tried to muscle in on Dominico's rackets in 2013 but failed when a attempt on Dominico's life was botched. Erikson-Dominico power struggle In July-August of 2014, Erikson and his friends began a power struggle for the gangs of Erichsburg when their attempted assassination of Dominico failed. After hearing of the attempted hit, Masseria started to back the Erikson gang. After a month and a half, Erikson and his associates murdered Dominico and his bodyguard, Tomasino Santadio, in his office. Many members of the gang went to the Erikson faction, while loyalists members attempted to fight off the growing Erikson faction. Vincent De Lena became the unofficial boss of the gang after Dominico's murder. Soon after, Dominico traitor Tony Russo and Erikson hitman Brett Ward murdered De Lena and ten of his guards on his big yacht on October 8. After the hit, capo Joseph Clericuzio ordered the hit on Bugsy Erikson, but was botched when Russo killed the hitmen (Nicola Santadio and Italo Clericuzio) after they killed his guards. Clericuzio held a meeting with Consigiliori Giorgio Messalina and the remaining ten top soldiers in the gang with about ten bodyguards. One of the soldiers, Pete Micaella, had ratted the rest of them out. Brett, Tony, Bugsy,Rocco Tettore and Douglas Wood then attacked the men at the meeting. They killed the rest of the men, but let a surrendering Messalina free; because he was against the war the entire time. Members Leadership * 'Don: '''Giuseppe Dominico (2011-2014), De Lena (2014) * '''Sottocapo: '''Vincent De Lena (2011-2014), Clericuzio (2014) * '''Consigliori: '''Giorgio Messalina (2011-2014) * '''Capodecina: '''Joseph Clericuzio (2011-2014), Giacomo Carisamo (2014), Silvio DiMiceli (2012-2014) ''(Switched to Erikson side) Lower ranks * Soldato Giacomo Carisamo (2011-2014)—''Promoted to capo'' * Soldato Mario Carisamo (2012-2014) * Enforcer Pietro Meloni (2011-2014)—''Switched to Erikson side'' * Soldato Tomasino Santadio (2013-2014) * Soldato Vincent Dominico (2012-2014)—''Switched to Erikson side'' * Soldato Giorgio Dominico (2011-2014) * Enforcer Pietro Clericuzio (2011-2014) * Soldato Nicola Santadio (2013-2014) * Pete Micaella (2012-2014)—''Switched to Erikson side'' * Hitman Italo Clericuzo (2013-2014) * Soldato Joe Saviano (2011-2014) * Francesco Marano (2011-2014) * Soldato Jimmy Faustino (2013-2014) * Associate Mike Faustino (2014)—''Switched to Erikson side'' * Associate Tony Russo (2011-2014)—''Switched to Erikson side'' * Associate Dominic Saviano (2012-2013) * Associate Pietro Marano (2014) Category:Dominico clan Category:Sicilian Mafia